miko musical
by sweetlittlemiko
Summary: Summary inside i was feeling crazy so here's the produte
1. Chapter 1

**a miko musical**

**summery:**Kagome and her sister Momo are invited to hogwort's by there grandfather dumbledorefor the school year will they find love are heart break join the girl's as they go thorugh one very musical year as the girl's find love and adventure in a miko musical.

**pairing:Kagome/Draco O.C/Harry**

**Disclamer:I do not own harry potter are inuyasha i only own momo and enny other charecter i made.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice cool morning in the Higurashi famliy house hold as Kagome Higurashi awork. the sun was shining the birds were chirping there happy songs and a owl was taping at her and her sister's window yep a nom-wait a moment an owl!?

Kagome pulled the cover's off her and rushed pass her just waking sister and to the window. she through it open to let there little vister in. The owl flow in and landed on Momo's who was now very awake looked at it curiusly before noticing the letter tide to its got the letter and started reading it out loud.

Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus dumbleddore

(_Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorc.,,_

_Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms Kagome and Momo Higurashi I am proud to say that you

have cam into your power's and I would love for my own granddaghter's

to attened 's your powers showed late in life and you are now

15 years of age you well be put in your right grade level. In side is a list of thing's to get

for 't wait to see you. love your grandfather

Aldus Dumbledore.

after reading the letter agin Momo and Kagome grind happliy at each other the truth is that both kagome and momo got there power's at 11 like everybody Grandfather was just alittle to protective(try alot) ever sence the girls parent's passed in an acsudent when the girls were 5 he tryed to protect them from every thing so the girls were basicly home schooled so knew everything needed to now to get in the right grade level.

"It's about time he let us go to school now we can met people our age"Momo exclamed in exitment as she ran around the room getting ready for a long day of shoping.

Kagome noded in agriment as she to got ready"And who now's we just may meet some boy's"Kagome said with a twinkle in her deep blue's that proved she was the grandchild of Dumbledore.

Momo looked back at her sister with the same glent in her red eye's as she brushed her nee length pink hair "Ya you now I had a dream last night there was a boy he had the most amazing green eyes but I couldent see his face but for some weson it was like i meet him before like we're ment to be together."Momo said with a dreamy look on her face.

Kagome gave her twin a blance look before saying "Ya ya come on let's go" Kagome was wearing a corset top that reached just below her brest it had sappire corlered string's going up and down the sides her skurt was black with blue frell's under neath it whiched her thigh's. She had black and blue boot's on her feet.

Momo was whereing the same thing but her's was red and black and she had a pimp hat on with a pimp cane"Ya let's go"Momo said with a just looked at her sister befor saying"way do you look like a hooker turned pimp" Momo looked t her sister with a smirk on her face befor answaring"cause am to sexy not to be one"as she walked up to the fireplace grabing some flu powder she handed some to her sister through some in the fire befor shouting Digon ally and running in the fire qickly followed by Kagome.

**Minewhile With Harry and the gang**

Harry sat in the three broomstick's drinking a butter beer with Ron when draco molfoy walk's in just what he needed to wreck his day."well well if it is'nt potter and the moggle lover were's grager didsided shed wather hangout with other mudblood's now did she"draco tonted.

Harry stood up and was about to yell back at draco when a loud yell of "The fun has arrived" they all turned to the sound and froze in place standing there was the two most beautful girls eney of them has ever thow liked the pink headed one more.

**Back to the girls **

Momo and kagome looked around"oh my look at this place its so boring lets spice it up alittle sis"Momo said as she walked up to the middle of the room stop and looked back at her sister

"yes lets"kagome said as music started to play out no were.

**(lets get crazy by cassie)**

**both:lets get crazy tonight lets get crazy tonight lets get crazy tonight**

**Momo:I'm right here,all over the place like bubbles **

**my shine is like america's next top model**

**hands clap when i'm rolling my body that's a seven**

**if i was rolling the dice**

**Kagome: I don't care, I'll be dancing upon your table**

**steal your bottle and I'll suck it down to the bottom**

**think im cute, just smile**

kagome sang as she jumped on draco's table taking his butter beer and making him smile at her

before drinking the whole thing to the bottom.

**what you gon'do about it now?**

**both:lets get crazy tonight lets get crazy tonight **

**i don't really care what nobody think let's get crazy tonight**

**looking all hot and spending them Gs we are crazy alright**

**Momo:wanna live wild and free[**_yeah yeah yeah_**]**

**here's the recipe so let's get crazy tonight let's get crazy tonight**

**Kagome:your right here and i now that your looking for trouble**

**and I just like the fire you need to rumble it's all good cause**

**we all keep to party I believe that we gon' get it just fine**

**Momo: My Serac is on the rock's and is always double**

**so l could lose control,I like it baby when I stumble think**

**that i'm cute to you just smile what you gon' do about it now?**

**let's get crazy tonight let's get crazy tonight**

**both:I don't really care what nobody think let's get crazy tonight**

**looking all hot and spending them Gs we are crazy alright wanna live wild and free **

**[**_yeah yeah yeah_**] here's the recipe so let's get crazy tonight let's get crazy tonight**

**both:let's get crazy tonight let's get crazy tonight wanna live wild and free [**_yeah yeah yeah_**]**

**here's the recipe so let's get crazy tonight let's get crazy tonight**

**Draco:Shawty so wow shawty got style doing everything to me to make me just want**

**it now I can see how, body keep mesmerizing on me with that beautiful smile checking **

**me down to a point to were I can't even speak no more**

**Harry:But needing you to now that im a fan and the way you got me caught up on you **

**tonight I'll never understand taking every bit of to be so polite to be a gentleman **

**Draco:But I can't help to have the same?**

**Harry:That you're having?**

**both: so let's just go crazy **

**both girl's:I don't really care what nobody think let's get crazy tonight looking all hot and spending them Gs we are crazy alright wanna live wild and free [**_yeah yeah yeah_**] so here's**

**the recipe so let's get crazy tonight let's get crazy tonight I don't really care what nobody think let's get crazy tonight looking all hot and spending them Gs we are crazy tonight wanna live wild and free [**_yeah yeah yeah_**] here's the recipe so let's get crazy tonight let's get crazy tonight**

**wanna live wild and free [**_yeah yeah yeah_**] here's the recipe so let's get crazy tonight let's get crazy tonight.**

When the music stoped every body started claping and dancing Kagome and Momo

desided to stay and grab some drink's before shoping both girl's were looking for a table when "hey you can sit here!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Clif hanger hanging from a clif**

**OK i now this must suck but this is just my second fic so be nice in revwing me and**

**ill take flam's just so i now how to better my self.R/W**

.


	2. Love at first Sight

**Miko Musical**

**love at first song**

**author note**

Me: hi its Miko with Miko musical im going to put more than one song and Harry and Draco well sing together isn't that great.

Momo: ya and my harry will sound wonderful

Harry: but not as good as you my sweet pink haired goddess

Momo: oh Harry -starts kissing

Draco: good lord someone stop them

Me: okay Kag say the disclaimer

Kagome: alright, Miko does not own Inuyasha are harry potter if she did then Kikyo and Cho, Ginny and others would be died are maimed.

Me: now on with the story

Green clashed with red Momo gasped those eyes _'just like my dream'_ she thought. Kagome was looking somewhere else "Wow what a hotty" she of coarse was referring to none other than Draco Malfoy Kagome seeing her sister's sight on someone else decided to divide and concur "Momo I take the blonde and you go for green eyes ok" Momo looked at her sister and smirked "why yes sister direst of coarse" Momo said walking over and sitting with Harry and Ron.

Sitting next to Draco Kagome looked at him coolly" So tell me big boy what's your name"

Draco smirked "Draco Draco Malfoy at you service and you are" Kagome smiled _'I like him' _

She thought."I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi nice to meet you" she smiled coyly at him "so tell me Draco-kun tell me what you think of shopping with me my sister seems a little preoccupied right now." She pointed to Momo and Harry who looked like they were going to jump each other any minute now.

"I would love to spend the day with such a lovely lady"

**(with Momo )**

"Hi I'm Momo Higurashi it's nice to meet you.." she left off hoping to get the name of the handsome green eyed cutie.

"Um I'm Ron" He grinned at the very pretty girl hoping he'd see her around the school.

" I'm Harry Potter" He and Ron both flinched waiting for her to turn into a crazy fan girl.

" Nice to meet you Ron..Harry" Momo winked at Harry making said boy blush and Ron glare at his friend for already messing up any chance he had with her.

" It's nice to meet you Momo who are you shopping with"

" I was Going to shop with my twin but it seems she's replaced me it would please me very much if you could come with me Harry" Harry smiled alight blush dusting his cheeks.

"sure id love to take you Momo" he took her hand and stood both making their way out the door leaving behind a very green Ron."

**Later**

Momo and Harry walked down the street both carrying bags and holding hands Momo turned to Harry as music started playing.

**Momo: Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one of those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you**

**And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music yoy were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight**

A group of school girls started singing and dancing with them as Harry spun her around and they laughed kissing each other.

**'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as on**

The whole street joined in as the young couple danced and sang. Momo leaned against a building slowly sliding along the wall Harry following closely for they where only inches apart.

**Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you**

**And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music yoy were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight**

Everyone started sing as She slipped around a corner walking backwards up the stairs Harry following.

**And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music yoy were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight,  
Love at first sight,  
Love at first sight,  
Love ooh  
It was love, it was love at first sight**

**It was love  
It was love  
It was love  
It was love**

The last notes faded as Harry trapped Momo in an ally leaning close the last notes of the song faded slowly as the two kissed as everything went on like everyone dident even sing a tune.

The new couple kissed with out a worry in the world never noticing the angry eyes on their forms.

**With Kagome and Draco**

Kagome and Draco where in the Pet Shop trying to find Kagome the perfect pet they looked through all the cages and tanks but couldn't find a thing well tell she saw it he was beautiful a Black and red serpent like Dragon he was small probably still just a baby Kagome thought there was another little dragon pale blue she was curled around her brother as the both slept Kagome smiled and thought of how much her sister would favor the male she on the other hand liked the tiny female so she bought them both one as a gift and the other for herself.

Kagome and Draco Smiled at each other shyly as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron both talked softly with each other.

At the same time Momo and Harry walked in to the Bar and Music started as Harry and Draco Both took the hands of the ones they where Quickly falling for.

**Draco:****She got me feelin like  
Uh uh oh whoa oh  
Uh uh oh whoa oh oh yeah **

***Beginning Chorus***

**Harry And Draco:**_**And I never felt this way before  
And I wanna give you all my world cuz**_

You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do  
You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do

*Verse 1* 

**Draco**:**Girl you make me believe in things I've never seen  
And it's a trip to me how she got me feelin weak**

I just don't understand I was the type of man  
That could care one less about a girl yet here I am

I don't know what to say think bout everyday  
I must admit that I hate whenever you're away

I don't know what to do cuz when I think of you  
Somethin happens to me babe 

*Pre-Hook*

**Harry**:**Oh pretty girl I really don't think that you know  
How strong or deep my love for you can go  
I never thought it could happen to me  
But baby girl I'm starting to believe**

Believe in love at first sight  
And girl I love that it's feelin so right

Wana give you all of me  
And I wantchu to give me all of you cuz you oo oh oo_**  
**_  
*Chorus*

Harry and Draco:_**You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I never felt this way before  
You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I wanna give you all my world cuz**_

You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do  
You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do 

*Verse 2*

**Harry**:**Oh first it was hard to believe but I'm starting to see  
I'm slowly falling in love from what you do to me**

And I can't help myself girl you're good for my health  
I'm so addicted to you can't see nobody else

And all my friends just hate like what the hell is this  
Bro are you insane I'm trippin out and *ish

Like girl you got me sprung  
Call you just to hear you talk

**Harry**: **"Hello?"**

**Momo**:_"... Heyy" _

*Pre-Hook*

Draco:**Oh girl I don't think that you know  
How strong or deep my love for you can go  
I never thought it could happen to me  
But baby girl I'm starting to believe**

Believe in love at first sight  
And girl I love that it's feelin so right

Wana give you all of me  
And I want you to give me all of you cuz you oo oh oo 

*Chorus*

Draco And Harry:_**You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I never felt this way before  
You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I wanna give you all my world cuz**_

You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do  
You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do 

*Ending Chorus*

(x2)  
_**Oh oh oo oo oh  
Oh oh oo oo oh  
Oh oh oh oo oh  
Oh oh oo oo oh**_

You you make me believe in love at first sight  
And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do

As both boys stopped singing both pulling the girls into a kiss when they stopped they finally noticed each other the girls smiled and ran over to each other and started talking Draco and Harry looked at each other then at the girls they loved and nodded their heads to the other it seemed they where calling a truce for the two girls and would try to get along.

" Momo-chan I got you something" Kagome handed her sister the cage with the Baby Dragon Momo gasped and hugged her sister in happiness "Thank you thank you your the best sister ever" Momo said as both girls giggled and took sits with their new Boyfriends.

At that moment the doors burst open and in walked Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson with their little group of lackey's.

Cho Glared at Momo who sent an eviller glare Back making the other girl back down slightly but it dident stop the music from starting as She stomped over and Momo stood up along with Kagome as all the girls circled each other as the started singing

[Cho]: **Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute**

[Momo] **Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar**

[Cho] **Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named you  
you know his name**

[Momo] **Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name**

[Cho] **I just wanted to let you know, he's mine**

[Momo] **Uh,no, no he's mine**

[chorus 1]  
_**You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
**_  
[Cho]  
**I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane**

[Momo]  
**See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me**

[Cho]  
**See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame  
Cho was lieing through her Teeth and everyone knew it.**  
[Momo]  
**And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
All of my love was all it took**

[chorus]  
_**You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine**_

[Momo]  
**Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know, it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
**  
[Cho]  
**I think that you should realize  
And try to understand, why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
**  
[Momo]  
**You can say what you wanna say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real, from the fake**

[Cho]  
**When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine**

[chorus]

[Momo]  
**You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
The boy is mine, without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel**

[Cho]  
**What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
Cause he was my love, right from the start  
Harry wondered when he and Cho ever became so close. **  
[chorus 2x]

[Cho] **He belongs to me** [sang in chorus]  
[Momo] **The boy is mine, not yours** [after chorus]  
[Momo] **Not yours**  
[Cho] **But mine**  
[Momo] **Not yours**  
[Cho] **But mine**  
[Momo] **Not yours**  
[Cho] **But mine**

Momo:**I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine**

Harry wrapped his arms around Momo Starring at Cho coldly as he lead Momo Back to the table Cho just stared after them with sadness and jealousy as she and her group stormed out of the building.

Miko: yo it took me along time to find the right songs for this Chapter their was so many so I just ran a cheek for love at first sight the first to songs where love at first sight by Kylie Minogue and love at first sight by Jori King Hope you enjoy and i'll try to update as soon as I can think of this as a Christmas gift from me to you hehe.


End file.
